


a boyfriend?

by ryiason



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryiason/pseuds/ryiason
Summary: Brienne is not sure but she might have a boyfriend.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 18
Kudos: 224





	a boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> hello. i'm back! i haven't updated see you in the middle because of the holidays. i will be doing a christmas prompts and my secret santa fic so i might have be finishing it next year. i am not satisfied with this one but i wanted the idea to be done and this fic to be out of my drafts.
> 
> enjoy or whatever.

Brienne is not a beauty. She has too many freckles, she's too big, she's too tall. She's just too much, all at once and she's starting to believe that's okay. Though, that doesn't mean that's okay to other people but she's learning not to care about it. Just like her dad said before, words are wind.

She didn't need a lot of people, anyway; she has friends now. There are Sansa, Margaery and even when she had a crush on Renly and put him on pedestal, she still has him. And there's Loras now, too. And Podrick. Well, sort of. Podrick is more like a puppy that follows her around, after he saw her fence and thought she's the modern version of a medieval knight. Nobody has the heart to tell him he's wrong.

(She's not sure if it's because of Sansa and her not-subtle crush on Podrick that's not letting them tell him or Renly's he's not technically wrong, to be fair.)

She has friends. She's okay. She's surviving high school.

She has good looking friends, by the way. Very good looking. But there's Renly-good looking and Jaime Lannister-good looking. And when Jaime Lannister sits in front of her during lunch, Brienne has to do a double take. Just because she's eating alone (Renly and Loras have to do something for the sports club and Sansa and Margaery had to retake a test) doesn't mean she wants to hang out with whoever. 

She raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Jaime looks at her.

"Are you lost?" Brienne asks.

"No."

"Then, why?"

Jaime doesn't say anything, just blinks at her and goes back to his food. She catches Cersei -- Jaime's twin -- glaring at her. Brienne looks back at Jaime who pointedly doesn't look at her.

She's sure if she tells Sansa or Margaery about this, they would never believe her.

So, she doesn't.

#

Then, it happens again.

#

Jaime sits across her again and this time, he brings his little brother with him. Tyrion Lannister. The smartest person the school has seen. He's also a dwarf.

"Hello, Brienne." He says as he sits down next to his brother. "What are we talking about?"

She, Sansa and Margaery were talking about books turned to movies and the pros/cons of them but what she blurts is, "What?"

"What are we talking about?" Tyrion asks again.

Margaery looks at her and Jaime and suddenly smirks. She hides it behind a cough, though, and says, "We're talking about the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Have you watch the movies?"

"What?" Brienne asks.

"Oh, I have. I got to say Captain America: The Winter Soldier is the best so far."

"What?" Brienne is so confused. "Sansa."

Sansa just nods at Tyrion and says, "Yes. Doesn't hurt Bucky is handsome, too."

Brienne looks at Jaime finally who's staring at her. He shrugs but it doesn't hide the fact he has two pink shade on his cheeks.

The conversation is lovely but Brienne is still confused.

#

It gets weirder.

#

Addam Marbrand is the Vice Captain of the Boys Soccer Team. He's known for his capabilities on the field, his handsome face and amazing ways to lead. Of course, he's no Jaime Lannister, according to himself, but he's up there. He's also Jaime's best friend and cousin, that's why when he comes around, asking for her number and if she wants to invite her other friends to a party in his house, she wants to scream.

"What?"

"I mean, I know Sansa and Margaery are coming but is Renly and Loras will, too? And that cute little freshman chasing you?"

"Podrick?"

"Yeah." Addam hands her his phone and Brienne finds her fingers dropping her number. She doesn't even know where her phone is. "He's coming, right? No worries, no alcohol. Jaime warned me about your honorable ways."

"Jaime?" Then, "Yes. I'll tell him."

"Great!" Addam smiles at her and she gets why girls swoon over him but it doesn't give her the same heated feeling she feels around Jaime. But that's Jaime. "It's on Saturday! I'll see you there!" He leaves, still smiling like he accomplished something.

You won't, she wants to say but... oh, well.

#

She tells Podrick about the party and he nods his head like he's about to bang his head against the table. Renly and Loras will be coming too. Sansa and Margaery, as well. So, she thought she doesn't have to. It's a Saturday, anyway, and her Dad is at work and she's free to eat anything for dinner. She buys a whole box of fried chicken and while waiting, she puts on Pride and Prejudice and swoons over Mr. Darcy when the door bell rings.

She's wearing an oversized tee and sweat pants when she opens the door and sees Jaime Lannister wearing what could be something from the ugliest section of Forever 21 and he would still look like half a god.

"You're not the delivery driver." Brienne says.

He shows her the bag with the box. "I got it." He looks at her from head to toe with a look on his face Brienne can't explain. "You're not going to the party."

"I thought I'm not needed."

"Addam specifically invited you. I texted you I'm coming to pick you up."

"Jaime," she sighs. "I haven't seen my phone in weeks."

"We'll go to the party because Addam won't let us live it down. We'll eat first, though. I'm starving." And like everything he did in her life, he walks inside her house like she owns the plate.

And has the audacity to ask where the plates are.

#

Jaime makes her wear his jacket with a large LANNISTER on it's back and holds her hand while walking that makes her think, wait a second. Am I dating Jaime Lannister?

#

"Am I dating your brother?" Brienne asks when Jaime falls asleep watching Star Wars and his head is on her shoulder and he's holding her hand so tight. She can feel his breath against her neck.

Tyrion laughs. "Yes, you are."

#

Jaime kisses her cheek when he drops her off and squeezes her hand before leaving.

She runs inside her house to look for her phone and finds it under the couch and sees Jaime Lannister has been texting her since last month.

Unknown: hey brienne this is jaime

Unknown: did u get my msg

[Dad: missed call]

Sansa: Did you do the essay for english?

Marg: why is Jaime Lannister staring at ur ass

Unknown: this is really sudden but is it ok if i tell u i have a crush on u and i love u so much pls date me pls

Unknown: THAT WASNT ME THAT WAS ADDAM

Unknown: WELL IT IS ADDAM WHO TYPED IT BUT I DO LIKE YOU LIKE THAT

Unknown: ur late and i miss you

Unknown: that was tyrion but i do miss you

Unknown: please don't think of me as a creep

Unknown: god you sound so logical in your explanation about the medieval era knights its so sexy

Unknown: tyrion said it's a weird kink to find that hot idc

Marg: No seriously Jaime is looking at your ASS and eyes but ASS

Unknown: don't mind cersei please

Unknown: this is Addam :D [location link] just in case jaime chickens out lol

Unknown: i'm picking you up

Unknown: Brienne?

She bites her lip. She could be wrong but... she types, anyway.

Brienne: see you tomorrow, bring me a heart shaped bread if you can.

Unknown: <3

Unknown: love you


End file.
